


Ceiling Cat

by masserect



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Cats, M/M, Old Memes, Silent Protagonist, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gouto watches Raidou and Narumi get it on from a hole in the ceiling of Narumi's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceiling Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Old fill from the now-defunct SMT kink meme. The original prompt has sadly been lost, but it was definitely something about "Gouto being [Ceiling Cat](http://i.imgur.com/9Td2qEH.jpg)".

There was a small, square hole in the ceiling in Narumi's office, possibly a left-over from plans at some kind of ventilation system that never got put in. Gouto figured this was one of the many reasons why the rent was low enough that Narumi actually managed to pay it most of the time.

Whatever the reason, Gouto found the hole an excellent way to keep track of what happened in the office without the risk of having his tail stepped on by potential customers. It helped that there was a window up in the attic that let the sun in all afternoon - something Gouto, being a cat and all, found quite irresistible.

This day, everything was calm at the agency. Narumi and Raidou had gone off to solve a case that seemed to obviously mundane that Gouto had elected to remain behind, and it was just him, the sun and the hole in the ceiling. Things could have been a whole lot worse.

He didn't expect it to last very long, since the two of them had been gone since morning. Almost as if they had been waiting for him to think that, he heard a key rattling in the door and only a few moments later, the two detectives sauntered in, looking rather pleased with themselves.

"Another case well solved," Narumi said, sounding relieved, and pulled at the knot of his tie. "It should keep the landlady off my back for a couple of months, so what do you say we close up shop for the day?"

Raidou drummed his fingers on his scabbard, and his expression said that this sounded like a good idea to him. Narumi, quite adept at interpreting those looks by now, nodded and went off to lock the front door and put up the CLOSED sign, and Raidou started ridding himself of his weapons. He did so with practiced ease, and was finished before Narumi returned.

"But you know," Narumi said as he came back, "I feel like I could do with a bit of exercise. How about you, kid?"

Raidou indicated that this may well be the case, and what did Narumi have in mind?

Narumi decided to let actions speak louder than words, and groped Raidou's ass under his cape.

In a manner so precise that it seemed almost rehearsed, Raidou started undoing the buttons on Narumi's shirt. Hat, tie, jacket and cufflinks went flying in rapid succession, followed by the shirt itself a few moments later - Gouto was uncertain whether it was dumb luck or precision that made it drape over Narumi's desk lamp.

Only to nearly fall off as Raidou pushed Narumi back against the desk, shaking it. The furniture was nowhere near as sturdy as it wanted to look.

Gouto watched with interest.

This reincarnation business was quite tricky in many ways. Gouto may _look_ like a cat, and certain things did come with the shape, but an interest in other cats was not one of them. And any _human_ woman willing to do such things with a cat, even a talking one, was probably too much of a freak even for him (and _he_ was a talking cat). All this meant that his sex life was rather... well, suffice to say that it could have been better. 

There really wasn't much he could do about it, though, so he had resigned himself to living vicariously through his successors, who never seemed to have much trouble scoring. It was to be expected, since Kuzunohas were, without exception, sexy bastards (Gouto thought, not feeling smug at all). He had been a bit surprised to find that this one was into _equal opportunity_ scoring, but it seemed to be the "in" thing these days, and Gouto's opinion was that anything occurring between willing individuals of sufficient mental capacities (this being the kind of description that passes for "consenting adults" among people who deal with demons on a regular basis) was fine. And if Raidou kept himself happy, that only made his job easier.

Raidou the 14th certainly didn't seem to _mind_ as he knelt between Narumi's legs and did something that Gouto couldn't see, but which made the older detective grunt appreciatively and tighten his grip on the edge of the desk. 

Someone more familiar with feline anatomy would have recognized the expression on Gouto's face as a grin. Kuzunohas were not big speakers, but they did tend to be good with their mouths.

Narumi certainly had no reason to complain. He let out a deep groan and leaned back against the desk, looking up at the ceiling.

And not _just_ the ceiling.

Narumi's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to speak. The shock, however, did not change the fact that he was just about to come, and he only managed to get out a strangled "C- cat!"

Never one to leave a job half finished, Raidou didn't look up from his current task before he had seen it to completion. Once Narumi was done, however, he stood up and peered up at the hole - and the cat behind it.

Oh, his expression seemed to convey. It's just Gouto. Don't mind him.

"Don't _mind_?" Narumi sputtered, but seemed to lose steam as Raidou shrugged out of his cape and shirt and dropped them on the floor. Raidou continued by removing his hat and plunked it down on Narumi's head, then spread his hands in a gesture that suggested that he thought it was rather rude to leave him waiting like this.

Narumi sighed and shook his head, and, after one last murderous glare in Gouto's direction, started unbuttoning Raidou's pants. 

One got used to a great deal of weird things in this business.


End file.
